Bukan Masalah
by Rameen
Summary: Hubungan yang tidak mereka inginkan, tapi tidak juga mereka tolak. Hubungan yang tak ingin mereka hapus, walau masih terasa aneh untuk di teruskan. Apapun itu... bukan masalah. / KakaHina fic Oneshot / [Ini fic untuk beberapa readers yang kemarin request] / [untuk para flamers, silahkan isi kotak review.]


Bukan Masalah by Rameen

Dis by Kishimoto Masasi

Hakate Kakashi x Hyuuga Hinata

WARNING : CRACKPAIR

.

.

Bruk

Serangkai bunga lavender 'terjatuh' ke dalam keranjang sampah. Kecelakaan yang di sengaja tentunya, dan sang pelaku hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa penyesalan.

"Hah, terasa seperti uangku berakhir di keranjang sampah."

Sang pelaku mendengus pelan mendengar keluhan itu lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya. Menghidupkan laptop yang menjadi alat utama baginya untuk bekerja selain computer kantor yang sudah tersedia. "Kalau kau tahu itu sia-sia, sebaiknya jangan ulangi kesia-siaan itu lagi." ucapnya sebagai respon keluhan seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

Orang itu berjalan dan duduk di pinggir mejanya, "Tapi aku suka memberimu bunga. Sangat cocok dengan wajahmu yang cantik bagaikan bunga." Helaan nafas terdengar sebagai jawaban. Menunjukkan jika orang yang kini tengah di rayu tidak terlihat masuk perangkap sedikitpun. "Kau semakin cantik saat serius bekerja, Hinata."

"Apa seorang kepala tim dan manager sepertimu tidak ada pekerjaan?" Hinata menggerakkan cepat jarinya di atas keyboard saat mulai mengerjakan sebuah laporan yang ada di atas mejanya. Tanpa sedikitpun menatap orang yang kini mengganggunya.

"Seluruh lantai dan ruangan ini adalah kantorku, jadi dimanapun aku berada, aku sedang bekerja. Termasuk saat aku sedang mengawasi kinerja sekretarisku seperti ini." jawab orang itu yang masih tidak ingin melangkah pergi.

Hinata mengabaikannya, perempuan 25 tahun itu meraih satu berkas dan membacanya dengan serius. Sesekali dia menyelipkan rambut indigonya ke belakang telinga. Entah itu refleks, kebiasaan, atau memang ada niat menggoda.

Orang itu tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Aku bersyukur jika kita menikah suatu hari nanti, Hinata."

Cukup! Hinata menatapnya tajam, "Tidakkah kau memiliki pekerjaan lain selain 'mengawasi' karyawanmu, tuan manager?" Hinata menekan kata-kata terakhir. "Dan satu hal lagi. Berhenti membicarakan pernikahan di depanku."

Orang yang menjadi penggangu Hinata itu terkekeh melihat kemarahan Hinata. Mengganggu dan menggoda Hinata sepertinya merupakan satu kebiasaan faforitnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pergi sebelum kau merajuk dan tidak ingin bekerja yang berakhir merugikan perusahaan ini. Pamanku bisa menangis jika perusahaannya bangkrut."

Orang itu beranjak dan melangkah pergi memasuki ruangannya yang berada tak jauh dari meja Hinata.

Tangan Hinata terkepal dan dia menggebrak meja sedikit kuat. "Hatake Kakashi sialan!" umpatnya kemudian.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, Hinata?" kerutan muncul di kening Karin saat melihat temannya itu berwajah suram yang siap memangsa.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Karin. Menaruh bekal makan siangnya di atas meja dan mulai membuka. Jam istirahat seperti ini memang Hinata manfaatkan sebaik mungkin… untuk lari dari Manager gila itu. "Aku lapar." Jawab Hinata singkat.

Karin tersenyum dan menggeleng, sepertinya sekarang dia mengerti kenapa temannya itu kesal. "Manager tampan itu mengganggumu lagi?"

"Demi Tuhan, Karin. Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau dia tampan? Bisa saja wajahnya jelek."

"Tapi aku setuju," Sasame datang dan ikut bergabung. "Dengan segala charisma yang dimiliki oleh Manager itu, dia pasti tampan."

Hinata mengerang kesal akan kelakuan dua temannya itu. Sedikit ia sesali karena mendapat pekerjaan di satu tim dan bagian yang sama dengan kedua perempuan menyebalkan itu. Di tambah dengan kehadiran Manager pengganggu itu. Ck, Hinata kehilangan nafsu makan.

Lavendernya beralih, memandang keadaan di luar kantor dari jendela yang ada di kantin itu. Dia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan ekspresinya melembut melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Jalanan yang di penuhi pejalan kaki, beberapa anak sekolah bermain dengan seragam sekolah, tentu saja anak SD yang pulang cepat.

Pemandangan itu jelas lebih baik daripada setumpuk kerjaan dan laporan di meja kerjanya, atau meladeni pembicaraan tidak penting kedua temannya, atau menahan emosi karena Managernya. Benar! Pemandangan itu jauh lebih baik.

Senyum yang baru ingin tercipta tak jadi terbentuk saat lavender Hinata menangkap sesuatu di luar sana. Managernya, Hakate Kakashi yang sedang mengobrol santai dengan temannya.

Huh, Hinata mendengus dalam hati. Apa sih bagusnya pria itu sampai banyak gadis bahkan wanita menyukainya? Pertanyaan itu secara tak sadar membuatnya memperhatikan pria itu. Ya, Hinata akui jika postur tubuh Kakashi bisa di bilang sempurna. Charisma yang tadi di sebut Sasame juga terasa jika di dekatnya. Tanggung jawab walau sikapnya terkesan acuh tak acuh. Pintar dan juga bisa di andalkan.

Kalau wajah sih…

Kedip. Kedip.

Pemikiran Hinata terputus saat mendapati objek yang di lihatnya bergerak membantu seorang pemuda yang sedang membawa banyak kopi. Pemuda itu pasti karyawan percobaan yang banyak di suruh karyawan lain. Terlihat jika pemuda itu membawa banyak kopi dan makanan dari rumah makan sebrang. Hah, untung saja Hinata tidak begitu saat pertama bekerja dulu.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan yang masih fokus melihat Kakashi yang membantu pemuda tadi, hampir saja semua bawaannya jatuh jika Kakashi tidak cepat bergerak.

'Hm, dia baik juga.' Gumam Hinata dalam hati. Senyum tipis tanpa terasa muncul di bibirnya.

"HAYO!"

Hinata tersentak dan segera menoleh karena kedua temannya yang mengagetkannya. "Ck, apa yang kau lakukan, Karin? Kau mau membuatku jantungan?"

Karin dan Sasame terkikik melihat ekspresi lucu Hinata. "Habisnya kau melamun saja dari tadi. Memikirkan apa, hm?" Sasame menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Apa lagi, Sasame. Tentu saja ketua tim dan Manager kita yang tampan." Jawab Karin menimpali godaan itu. Membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"A-apa sih.. aku tidak memikirkannya." Hinata mengelak dan langsung berdiri. "Kalian pasti sudah gila." Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi. Menghindari godaan yang lebih ekstream lagi.

Karin dan Sasame hanya bisa tertawa melihat Hinata yang pergi dengan sikap salah tingkahnya yang gagal tertutupi.

.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga pada malam hari memang selalu tampak tenang meski tetap tercipta suasana kekeluargaan di dalamnya. Seperti saat makan malam saat ini. Obrolan antara dua lelaki dewasa terdengar memonopoli suasana.

Tapi… Hinata tidak suka.

"Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Kakashi?"

"Pekerjaannya baik, Ayah. Apalagi jika semakin banyak wanita yang mengerling padanya." Jawab Hinata dengan cepat sebelum pria di sampingnya menjawab.

Namun jawaban itu hanya mendapat senyuman dari balik masker Kakashi. "Seperti yang Anda dengar, Hiashi-san. Hinata sangat perhatian padaku sampai mengetahui jika jumlah perempuan yang melirikku bertambah."

Hinata mendelik mendengar hal itu. Hanabi menahan tawa di tempatnya. Sementara Hiashi hanya menghela nafas. Sudah biasa mendengar pertengkaran antara Kakashi dan Hinata. Walau kedua orang itu sudah dewasa dan hanya terpaut usia enam tahun, Hiashi merasa jika sikap keduanya masih seperti anak-anak.

"Sudahlah. Hinata, lebih sopanlah terhadap calon suamimu."

Hinata membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi dia batalkan karena sudah tahu tidak akan menang melawan sang Ayah. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk, "Aku sudah selesai." Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

Hiashi lagi-lagi menghela nafas melihat hal itu. "Kau yakin semuanya baik-baik saja, Kakashi?"

"Aku harap juga begitu." Kakashi juga menaruh peralatan makannya. "Anda tahu jika Saya tidak akan memaksa Hinata. Jadi Saya hanya berusaha saja sekarang, walau sepertinya itu membuatnya kesal."

Helaan nafas dan anggukan mengerti Hiashi berikan. "Aku juga berharap hal yang terbaik."

"Uhm, Hiashi-san. Bolehkah Saya berbicara dengan Hinata sekarang?" Hiashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil mengusap air ke wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Fuah," dia menahan tangannya di wastafel dan menatap cermin di depannya. Masih terasa kesal dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lavendernya melirik jari manisnya, tersemat satu cincin putih yang menunjukkan jika dia sudah bertunangan. Hanya saja, tunangan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dia harapkan. Walau tidak terlalu ia permasalahkan.

Hinata tahu jika dia tidak sepenuhnya menolak atas pertunangan itu. Dia hanya… entahlah, mungkin sedikit belum siap, atau malas untuk berhubungan dulu sekarang ini.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Hinata tahu dia akan menikah dengan orang itu nantinya.

Kembali ingatannya berputar. Ke masa dia berusia belasan tahun, tepatnya saat dia duduk di kelas satu SMA. Saat itulah dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kakashi. Tidak ada masalah saat itu, selain Kakashi yang selalu menjahilinya dan membuatnya kesal. Kakashi yang saat itu seorang mahasiswa ternyata sama dengan anak SD yang bandel.

Tapi mereka tetap kenal dekat dan bisa juga di sebut akrab… dalam pertengkaran. Jarak umur yang terpaut enam tahun juga bukan masalah bagi mereka untuk saling sindir satu sama lain.

Hinata tahu dia merasa senang jika bersama Kakashi, dia juga tidak masalah dengan komunikasi mereka yang terkesan aneh karena lebih banyak bertengkarnya. Begitupun dengan Kakashi yang Hinata yakin tidak terlalu menganggap pertengkaran mereka selama ini adalah sesuatu yang serius.

Sampai setahun yang lalu, kedua keluarga itu memutuskan untuk menjodohkan mereka. Hinata masih ingat jika dia hanya diam saja saat itu. Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang menanggapi semua itu seadanya walau tak jua memberi jawaban pasti.

Bahkan sampai pertunangan terjadi, kami masih dengan sikap kami masing-masing yang suka bertengkar. Dan itu semua masih terjadi sampai sekarang.

Entahlah sampai kapan, dan Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Kakashi jika terus seperti itu.

Dia menghela nafas dan meraih handuk untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Setelah cukup, dia berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Dan entah dia harus marah atau berteriak saat melihat seorang pria yang berbaring di ranjangnya. "Kenapa kau kesini? Keluar sana. Tidak sopan masuk seenaknya ke kamar seorang gadis." Hinata berjalan mendekat dan berpangku tangan. Menatap kesal wajah Kakashi yang tidak tertutup masker.

Hinata sudah sering melihat itu, karena entah kenapa, Kakashi selalu membuka maskernya jika berdua saja dengan Hinata di kamar gadis itu atau kamarnya sendiri. Bukan berarti Hinata juga suka masuk ke kamarnya seperti itu, hanya saja terkadang Kakashi yang mamaksanya untuk 'berkunjung' atau mungkin jika Ibu pria itu yang memaksa.

Dan oke, Hinata akui kata-kata Karin dan Sasame benar. Pria itu… memang tampan.

"Aku suka sekali berbaring di ranjangmu." Kakashi menjawab dengan mata terpejam, "Dari dulu, aroma lavender yang menenangkan akan tercium dari ranjangmu." Mata hitam itu terbuka dan menatap Hinata dengan tersenyum. "Dan aku suka."

"Jika kau suka aroma lavender, aku bisa mengantarmu untuk pergi ke toko perfume."

"Uhm, apa itu tawaran untuk keluar bersama? Kencan?" Hinata berdecak dengan jawaban itu. "Kemarilah." Tawar Kakashi yang sudah tentu di tolak Hinata.

Tak menyerah, saat Hinata berjalan menuju lemarinya yang melewati ranjang, Kakashi langsung menarik tubuh gadis itu agar ikut berbaring di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan. Lepas!" Hinata memberontak tapi Kakashi menahan pinggangnya dengan satu tangan, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata terkunci. "Huh."

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar dengusan Hinata yang menandakan jika gadis itu menyerah. "Ayahmu bertanya kapan kita menikah."

"Dalam mimpimu." Jawab Hinata ketus.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau besok?" Hinata mendelik. "Uhm, minggu depan?"

"Kakashi!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bulan depan, hm?"

"Paksa aku jika kau bisa."

Kakashi menatap Hinata intens akan jawaban itu. Dia tersenyum lalu menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan yang lain dan memejamkan matanya. Satu tangannya lagi masih menahan gerak Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa memaksamu."

Hinata terdiam mendengar itu. Memang, dari dulu pria itu tidak pernah memaksanya. Bahkan saat pertunangan itupun, Kakashi bertanya lebih dari sepuluh kali apa Hinata ingin pergi dari sana. Nyatanya, Hinata tidak pergi dan tetap menjalani pertunangan itu. Hal yang di anggap Kakashi bukan sebuah penolakan.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Kakashi membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata, "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa? Apa alasanmu ingin menikahiku?" tanya Hinata lagi. Walau dia sendiri tidak yakin ingin mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau tidak lari dari pertunangan kita dan menerimanya begitu saja?" pertanyaan berbalik dan itu serasa seperti sebuah jebakan.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada pria itu. Sebelah tangannya naik dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang tersemat di sana. Dia mengelus cincin itu tanpa berniat melepasnya. Di sampingnya, Kakashi ikut melihat cincin itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

Mereka tak tahu apa alasan mereka bersama. Dan sepertinya, mereka tidak butuh untuk mengetahui alasan itu. Toh, selama mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya, itu bukanlah masalah bagi mereka.

Hanya satu hal yang mereka tahu dengan jelas. Mereka… tidak ingin berpisah.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Jadi, apa kau mau menikah bulan depan?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya menuju dadanya.

"Jika kau bisa membuatku yakin untuk tidak kabur di hari pernikahan itu."

Dan senyum Kakashi muncul. Dia yakin jika Hinata… akan menjadi istrinya bulan depan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Bagaimana? Suka? Atau berniat nulis Flame lagi?

Untuk kalian para Flamers, kalian akan tetap menulis flame jikapun di larangkan? Jadi sekarang Saya tidak melarang kalian untuk menulis apapun sesuai keinginan hati kalian yang terdalam. Semakin banyak flame yang kalian tuliskan di kotak review Saya, maka akan semakin banyak fic crackpair dengan chara Hinata yang Saya buat.

Yang jelas saya menulis untuk menghibur diri saya sendiri. Dan senang jika bisa menghibur pembaca.

Jadi , mau kalian tulis seribu flame sekalipun. Saya tidak akan terpengaruh. Mungkin akan sedikit kesal, tapi tidak akan membuat saya terpengaruh hingga berhenti menulis. Saya hanya akan berhenti menulis jika itu keinginan saya sendiri bukan karena masalah sepele seperti flame kalian.

Toh saya juga paling cuma aktif di ffn sekitar dua atau tiga tahun ini. Jadi, jika kalian ingin menulis flame yang buat saya kesal. Monggo di tulis secepatnya. Oke? Dan juga, diharapkan kalian menggunakan akun jika ingin benar-benar mencari musuh. Jadi setidaknya kita bisa bertengkar di PM tanpa harus merusak mata pembaca lain. Tapi jika buat akun saja kalian tidak bisa hingga hanya review dengan akun guest atau semacamnya, maka wajar jika saya menganggap kalian kurang pengetahuan. Sekedar membuat akun saja tidak bisa, apalagi memahami tata cara berbicara dengan sopan.

Sekedar pemberitahuan jika setiap kali saya membaca flame dari kalian, maka saya semakin semangat untuk menciptakan banyak fic crackpair lainnya dengan chara Hinata. Dan apapun yang kalian katakan kepada saya, itu tidak akan memperngaruhi apapun karena saya tidak merasa seperti apa yang kalian ucapkan.

Oke, segitu aja.

Bagi para readers yang netral. Semoga suka. Maaf jika ada yang salah kata.

Salam, Rameen


End file.
